Pride & Predators
by PocketMage
Summary: Judy wants to know where Nick has been disappearing to after work… so naturally, she follows him. Our favorite bunny cop once again finds herself in way over her head. What do wrestling bears, a rude bartender, a dare, and raw bugs have to do with it? One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, I am not affiliated with Disney in any way, and I do not own any of the characters you recognize.**

* * *

Judy Hopps popped her head out from behind a bush, and the reflection of a nearby street light obstructed her vision. She blinked, frustrated by her Rabbit eyes and their refusal to see in the dark. She had learned in the past few months that there were some perks to having a Fox as a partner, but he couldn't help her with this right now. Recovering from the momentary blindness, she scanned the street in search of her target.

There! Moving up the sidewalk on the opposite side. So she hadn't lost him at that last intersection, after all. Judy thought he had spotted her - that was why she had dived into the bush - but it turned out he had only stopped to tie his shoe. Where was he headed?

Her target made a right and entered a parking lot, where he was obscured by parked vehicles of varying size. The bunny cop took note; usually you could learn a few things about a location by its clientele's cars - small or large mammals, rich or poor.

But this parking lot was not much help. There seemed to be one of everything. And darn, she had lost sight of her quarry! She needed to move in closer. Judy looked both ways before crossing the street, then darted out, careful to avoid the street light. She came to a stop behind a blue mid-size sedan with a 'My Cub's an Honor Student' bumper sticker.

Judy peered around the tail light, her ears plastered down to her head so they wouldn't give her away, expecting to see her target entering the building. He was nowhere to be seen. It was like he had vanished! Her brow furrowed.

'Nice night for a walk, Carrots?'

Judy practically jumped out of her fur. She whirled around to face him. 'Nick! Oh, hey! Fancy meeting you out here!'

She sounded guilty. Oh, so guilty. Why couldn't she be a better liar? You'd think with all the time spent around a recovering con mammal, she would have picked up a few things.

'You think I don't know how to spot a tail?' Nick clicked his tongue, then crossed his arms and looked down on her in disapproval, 'You've been stalking me.'

Judy's ears shot straight up. 'No! No, no! That's not it at all, I just —' she hesitated, biting her lip. 'I want to know where you are and what you're doing when we're not together.' She knew how it sounded and dropped her eyes.

'So the definition of stalking. Glad we cleared that up.'

She held her paws out like she was trying to stave off an attack. 'Will you listen, please? I was concerned, that's all.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'You don't trust me?'

'That's not it! And I know it's none of my business. I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone.' Her ears drooped and she studied her feet.

Nick let his arms fall to his sides. 'I didn't say that.'

Judy didn't seem to be listening to him, because she continued, adding rather quickly, 'Look, if it's something that could get you in trouble, I promise I won't —'

'Carrots,' he cut her off, smirking a little. 'It's nothing like that! Geez, you're such a worry-wart. Have a little faith, darlin'.'

He studied her crestfallen face and heaved a dramatic sigh. 'Fine. You wore me down. I'll show you where I've been hanging out.'

Judy perked up at that, her nose twitching in surprise. 'Really?'

'Didn't you ever think of asking, 'Hey Nick, where are you going?' You just default straight to stalking?'

Judy opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't come up with anything. He was right.

'Sorry…' she apologized again. He waved her off and led the way to the building on the other end of the parking lot.

They stopped just inside the doorway and Judy looked around.

'So this is where you've been going? You've been meeting Clawhauser at a predator bar? You could have told me that!'

There were Lions and Leopards watching a wrestling match on the big screen TV suspended above the bar. A group of Bears in the corner guffawed loudly over their tray of roasted salmon. A neon sign affixed on the opposite wall above the bar told her that the place was named "The Pride".

Now that she read it, it did sound familiar. She had probably heard it mentioned a few times at the precinct.

Nick shrugged. 'Well, with you being an herbivore and all, I thought you might be uncomfortable.'

'Don't be silly. I know you're a predator, Nick, and I know that predators eat meat.' She watched as a heaping plate of chicken wings make its way over to Clawhauser's table. The appetizer was big enough to feed four, but it was clear from his expression that he wouldn't be sharing. '…Not that I've ever been in a place like this before.'

'They serve omnivores, too,' Nick pointed out the salad and grub bar under a string of lodge lights. She stared as an aardvark loaded his plate with roaches.

Nick rescued her from the trance by asking, 'Since you're here, why don't you come say hi to Benji?'

Judy hesitated, her eyes glancing around. She was standing in the shadow of the doorway, and no one had noticed her yet. She could just slip out quietly... 'I'm not sure that I should.'

'What? You think Rabbits aren't allowed? It's a free country, you can go where you want.'

'It won't make the customers uncomfortable?'

He moved a step closer to her, and with a pointed look, whispered, 'You know they don't actually serve Rabbit here, right, Jude?'

She stared at him in mute horror, and he let out a mischievous grin. Then he winked and pulled her into the restaurant. 'Come on, it'll be fine.'

'So, you and Clawhauser are good friends now?' She winced at the tinge of jealousy in her voice and hoped he wouldn't notice. Nick could have other friends. Just because she didn't really talk to anyone outside of work didn't mean he couldn't.

'We hang out sometimes.'

'Look at all the other cops here!' Judy exclaimed as she took in the familiar faces.

'Where did you think everyone went after work, Carrots? Home?'

Yes, because that was where she went. She had nowhere else to go.

He seemed to notice the look on her face and added, 'Well, sometimes we go home. Sometimes Benji and I play _Howl of Combat_ on the weekends.'

Judy's ears perked up, 'You play _HoC?_ I play online with my brothers all the time.'

Nick looked intrigued. 'Really? I guess we'll have to deal you in sometime. Be warned though, Clawhauser can be a real -' Nick trailed off as they got within earshot of the Cheetah. 'Hey, buddy. Look what I found lurking around outside!'

Clawhauser spotted her just as they reached his table. His eyes widened, but he looked pleased to see her.

'Hey, Judy! I wondered when you would show,' he greeted her through his customary mouthful of food. Only this time instead of a donut it was a chicken wing.

She said hi and waved sheepishly, not wanted to draw any attention to herself. She hopped onto one of the tall chairs and kept her ears down.

Nick continued once they were seated, 'Anyway, he's so good at that game, he makes me look like a noob. And I've been playing for years.'

Clawhauser laughed. He didn't need to hear the first part of the conversation to know what Nick was referring to. 'Don't be so hard on yourself, Nick. I've had more practice.'

'You guys hang out on the weekends?' Judy asked.

Ben answered. 'No, he sits at his house in his underwear and I sit at my house in mine. That's the civilized way to do it.'

'Yeah Jude, you don't ask a mammal to put on pants and leave his couch to play video games. What is this, 1970?'

She gave a chuckle and a shake of her head, meanwhile scanning the room for any other predator cops. The first one she laid eyes on was Mayra Lani, a Tiger who had made detective shortly before Nick joined the force.

Judy's eyes widened when Lani looked up at the same moment and saw her. The Tigress stared for a moment, then Lani gave a nod in greeting. Judy returned it nervously. If she was being honest, the ferocious female intimidated her. And to make matters worse, she was prey infringing on predator turf - at least, that was how Judy saw it.

Nick turned to see who Judy was looking at, and gave the detective a small wave. Lani's eye twinkled as she turned away.

'So this is where all the predators come to unwind after work?' Judy asked her friends. She had drawn a few curious looks already, but so far no one seemed upset that she was there.

'Yeah, and most of the herbivores go to that weird juice bodega down the street.'

'Didn't you ever wonder why the precinct was so deserted after five?' Clawhauser asked.

'Well yeah, but I just assumed everybody went home.' Like she did. To her one room studio. Alone.

Then she realized something and turned to Nick, 'Wait, so the only reason you've been staying late was to keep me company?'

He fidgeted with his silverware. 'I… didn't want you to feel left out or anything.' She hadn't. At least not until now, when she found out that all of her coworkers were hanging out together after hours expect for her.

'And, like I said before, I didn't think you'd be comfortable here.'

She glanced up at the heavyweight match blaring on the TV just as the big dark Grizzly was taken down by the Polar Bear's right hook. A Lion at the bar gave a thunderous roar and pounded his fist down, causing a neighboring Jaguar's plate to jump.

'Cool it, bro!'

'I just lost two hundred bucks!' the Lion moaned, burying his face in his gigantic paws. 'My wife is gonna kill me!'

The predators around him either laughed or groaned sympathetically.

Judy's eyes fell on the bug bar, and she gave a half-smile. 'Why wouldn't I be comfortable here? They have salad.'

Nick's ears perked up. 'Good point. You hungry? I'll get you something.' Before she could answer he took off, eager to make her feel more at home.

'So Judy,' Clawhauser spoke up, placing the last of the chicken wing bones back onto the plate, picked clean. The Rabbit was thankful that a waitress came to pick it up so she wouldn't have to look at them for long.

'Can I get ya a refill, Benjamin?' the Weasel in a white blouse and false eyelashes asked.

'No thanks, Wendy.'

'Anything for your friend?' Her beetle-bright eyes lingered on Judy questioningly. Judy shook her head without a word. Wendy the waitress nodded and bustled off, and she was professional enough not to glance back.

Clawhauser picked up the conversation again, 'Don't get me wrong, it's nice to see you and all, but how did Nick get you to come in here? I didn't think this would be your jam.'

'Oh, that's a…' she started, only to be interrupted.

'Funny story, Benji,' Nick answered as he returned with two plates, one with berries and assorted leaves for his partner, and another with blueberries and an assortment of insects for himself. An odd combination, Judy thought.

'I didn't invite her. She tailed me here.'

Clawhauser's jaw fell open. 'Why?'

'She has trust issues, apparently. She caught sight of this place and thought I was dealing under the table again. Came here to see if she could bust me.'

Judy felt her cheeks go hot. 'I did nothing of the kind! He's making that up.'

'Oh, am I? What did you expect to find here?'

'I was—' she began, but then he crunched into a cricket and she trailed off in an involuntary shudder.

'Don't worry, I'm not going to hold it against you,' Nick interrupted again, 'because I know you were just trying to protect me from myself. Weren't you, partner?'

Judy's eyes lit up. 'Exactly!'

'Aw, that's so sweet! I love how you guys are always looking out for each other,' Clawhauser commented as he took a sip of his soda.

Judy looked down at her plate and nibbled a piece of lettuce. She was surprised to find some delicious-looking raspberries there, too. They were her favorite, although she couldn't remember telling Nick that. She would save them for last.

Nick pointed a half-eaten insect in her direction and asked, 'So, you ever try one of these things?'

It took Judy a minute to realize that he was talking to her. She and Clawhauser exchanged a look. 'Huh?'

When she looked up at her partner, there was a glint in his eye that she did not like. He gestured down at his plate of insects. It disgusted her watching him eat them - and of course he had noticed.

'Um… no,' she said, keeping her tone delicate. After all she was a guest here, and she was not supposed to have a problem with it.

'Oh, you just have to try one!'

'I'm an herbivore, Nick.'

'Rabbits can eat insects, right Benji?' He raised his eyebrows at his fellow cop, who was suddenly very agreeable. Clawhauser raised a finger to his maw in thought.

'You know, I think I've heard something about that before.'

'And since Judy is a guest here in our humble predator bar, it's only polite of me to offer. They're a great source of protein.'

Nick had just echoed her thoughts, and in a most disturbing way, he was starting to convince her that it would be impolite to refuse.

'But they're yours… You're enjoying them. I shouldn't.'

'I insist.' He pushed his plate toward her. She gulped.

The two predators watched her with expressions of polite detachment. She raised her eyes to the ceiling in a silent prayer and carefully picked up the smallest grasshopper.

The moment she did, a cry went up: 'Hey look, Hopps is gonna eat a grasshopper!'

Officer Gary Fangmeyer, a gray wolf with a slight attitude problem, had spotted her. His voice was filled with a mixture of shock and admiration.

All eyes in the place snapped onto her, because even those who hadn't realized there was a Rabbit in their midst now knew who 'Hopps' was. She was something of a local celebrity. The whispers started.

'It's Officer Hopps.'

'No way!'

'Move your ears, I can't see her!'

'She's eating here?'

'Look, it's Nick Wilde!'

'You know him, idiot.'

'I forgot that he was here!'

Clawhauser covered his mouth with both paws, 'Oh, they're really going to make her eat it!' He stifled a laugh that threatened to turn into a snort.

Nick was regarding her and the horror in her eyes with an odd expression. It looked like a rug had been pulled out from under him. That was when she realized he had just been messing with her - of course he wasn't really going to make her eat the bug! But now, with all eyes on her, she couldn't put it back without taking a hit to her reputation.

The bartender, a burly snowy Leopard in a purple tank top, further complicated matters by shouting across the room, 'Hey bunny, you eat three of those bugs without yarking, everyone in here gets drinks for free!' Then he laughed in a way that said he was certain the bar tabs were safe.

The rest of the patrons gave a collective roar and went from jeering her, to hailing her as their champion. 'She can do it, Rocky!'

'Do you know who that is? That's not your average bunny.'

'You can do it, Judy,' Clawhauser encouraged her with a grin.

The challenge had been issued. All muzzles and snouts were turned in her direction to see if she would accept. Meanwhile, she was having an almost-telepathic conversation with her partner.

 _Sorry,_ he shrugged. _Do you want a way out of this?_

Her eyes swept the room, took in the hopeful faces; mammals she didn't even know were supporting her. Detective Lani caught her eye and winked.

Judy looked back to Nick, her eyes determined. She shook her head ever so slightly, then said aloud to the room, 'I'll do it.'

Judy Hopps didn't back down from a challenge. There was another roar, this time of appreciation, accompanied by scattered applause. The bartender gave a dry chuckle and muttered, 'Dumb bunny.'

Judy heard it, and felt that old familiar flare of pride ignite in her belly. She squared her tiny shoulders and shoved the first grasshopper into her mouth.

It was crunchy and slimy in the most horrible way. She shuddered, nearly gagged, but managed to get it down. Her audience gave a whoop. Clawhauser shouted, 'Yeah!'

Nick leaned forward and stared in disbelief.

Without hesitation, she reached for the next one - no, she would finish this now. She took another grasshopper and some sort of grub and crammed them both in at once.

'Whoa!'

'I can't watch!'

'She's tougher than she looks,' the Lion who had lost his bet said appreciatively.

'It's that, or she's really stupid.'

'Shh!'

The spectators watched with bated breath as she chewed.

It took longer this time because the grub was chewy instead of crunchy. Much chewier than she expected. The grasshopper fought to come back up, but she steeled herself and powered through, her eyes squeezed shut. There was no way she was going to embarrass herself in front of all these predators and senior cops. The last were just beginning to accept her. Finally, after what felt like a decade of chewing, she managed it.

A cheer started to go up, but Rocky the bartender came over, holding up his paws. 'Wait, wait! Final ruling! Open.'

Judy opened her eyes, turned to the Leopard, and opened her mouth wide, showing her tongue. Her mouth was empty. She hoped there were no bug bits in her teeth, but she forced herself not to think about it because she would still lose the bet if she puked now.

The crowd exploded into cheers. The bartender was aghast.

Nick sat back in his chair and wiped sweat from his brow. 'Wow,' he said, low enough for only them to hear over the noise, 'You are incredible.'

'She did it, yes!' Clawhauser was out of his seat and fist pumping the air. 'Told ya you could!'

'Free drinks!'

'You didn't know who you were messing with, Rocky!' As the mammals flooded the bar for their drinks, Rocky threw his paws up in surrender. He shot an annoyed look her way, but he wouldn't go back on his word. She had won fair and square.

Mayra Lani came over and offered Judy her paw in a high five, which she accepted. She could have easily fit a dozen of her own paws inside the Tiger's.

'You sure showed them, Hopps. Well done.'

'Thanks.'

Since everyone was looking away, Judy thought it was safe to pick up a raspberry now. She needed to wash the taste down. Although she had to admit, 'The grasshopper wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.'

'Take it easy there, Fluff. You've proved your point.' Nick told her. 'We know you're tough.'

'I mean it. You were right.'

His eyelids lowered and he gave a smirk, 'Can I get a recording of that?'

Clawhauser laughed as he returned to his seat, looking around the table with glee. 'What should we make her eat, next?'

Judy's face went slack.

'Hasn't she done enough?' Lani asked, rolling her eyes. 'Here, I'll entertain you instead.'

Before anyone knew what was happening, the Tigress snagged a raspberry off Judy's plate and popped it into her mouth. They all stared as she ate it. She wrinkled up her muzzle at the sour taste. 'Ugh, how do you stand that, Big Ears?'

It wasn't really an insult - somehow Judy took it as a compliment.

Clawhauser, starting to feel left out, squawked, 'I want to try!' and shoved some of the berries into his maw. He swallowed them with the air of a wine connoisseur doing a tasting, then said, 'Hey, that ain't so bad.'

Nick slapped the table and laughed, 'It's official, ladies - Benjamin Clawhauser will eat anything.'

Lani shook her head and grabbed a piece of lettuce. 'I've always wondered what this stuff was like.'

Nick's eyes fixed on Judy. 'Look what you did, Carrots. They've all gone mad!'

Things only escalated from there. Clawhauser and Lani had drawn enough attention to themselves that, before they knew it, all the carnivores were crowding the omnivore bar to try 'icky' things against their diets, like fruit and leaves. Then they pointed and laughed at each other as they made faces or gagged at the sweet and sour tastes.

Maybe Judy had started it, but the free drinks hadn't hurt.

The small prey mammal in the predator bar smiled at the commotion, because all of a sudden she didn't feel so out of place.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This is the longest of my Zootopia stories so far, and I think it's my favorite! I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **It's different from my other stories because it fits within the continuity of the longer story I am working on at the moment. And you got to meet one of my recurring OC's, Detective Lani! If you stick with me, you will get to know her better soon. ;)**

 **In case you were wondering, I am capitalizing the species names on purpose.**


End file.
